Firework Show
by itsToxic
Summary: Every year, the people of Littleroot host a show showcasing some of the best fireworks. People from around the world would come to the town just to witness 10 minutes of firework madness. This year, Sapphire wants to watch them with Ruby. FRANTICSHIPPING ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE


Sapphire looked out her window excitedly. It was just 20 minutes before New Year's Eve, and she couldn't wait for the fireworks to happen. Every New Year's Eve, the town show off some of the best fireworks, even though it's a small town. People from Oldale, and some from different spots of Hoenn or from other regions would come just to see a 10 minute show of firework madness.

Sapphire just couldn't wait any longer. Usually, she would watch them with her father, but this year, she planned to watch them with the one boy she liked.

She had no time to lose. She hastily left her room, down the stairs, and saw her father, initially trying to find him. "Papa! Happy New Year's Eve!", she greeted in excitement.

Professor Birch looked about, and saw her daughter and smiled, "Sapphire, Happy New Year's Eve to you too!"

Sapphire hurriedly dashed to the front door, "Papa, I'm a watch the fireworks with Ruby, if that's okay with you?"

Her father chuckled, "Of course Sapphire, you can go watch them with Ruby! And I also know how much you like him."

Sapphire tried to shrug the blush creeping on to her face, "Papa... don't say that out loud..."

Professor Birch laughed this time, "Ok then, go on dear; have some fun!"

Sapphire quickly exited her house, and immediately noticed how different the atmosphere was from her window. It was unusual to see so many people in Littleroot, and all were happy too, preparing for the special firework show to happen. Some people were even battling.

She had no time to lose. She ran to the boy's house, which was nearby her own. She knocked on the front door, waiting excitedly and jumping in joy.

The door opened to show a man, immediately knowing who it was. His eyes coolly looked at her and his presence alone emitted a fierce aura. "Oh, Sapphire. Happy New Year's Eve. Why you are here? The firework show will start in about 15 minutes."

"Mr. Norman! Happy New Year's Eve!", she greeted, "I'm just here to get Ruby. I wanna watch the show with him. Is it okay with you Mr. Norman?"

Norman smirked, "I see. I'm okay, and I'm also sure my wife would be happy to as well."

A smile lit up on her face, "Great! Thank you Mr. Norman!"

"Now come in now, Ruby's in his room."

So she went up the stairs and straight to the coordinator's room. There, she banged the door in sheer excitement. "RUBY! RUBY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Ruby, one hand covering his ear, and the other on the doorknob of the door. "Geez, Sapphire, you don't have to be too loud. It's already is outside and is enough..."

Sapphire didn't hear his plea, "RUBY LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

Ruby continued to put his hand on his ear and used his other to slowly open the door more so that Sapphire go in his room. He immediately put his other hand on his other ear after Sapphire entered his room. He sighed, "Quit it."

Sapphire calmed down a bit but nonetheless couldn't handle her excitement, "Ruby, we have to hurry!"

Ruby released both his hands, "Huh, what do you mean?", he asked.

She pointed outside Ruby's window, "The fireworks, they're gonna start soon!"

"Fireworks?" He said bewildered, "You mean the firework show? What does that have to do with me? Go watch them yourself!"

"Of course you're coming with me! Come on let's go to the base! It has a good view of the show!"

"No! And even I were to go with you, I supposed to stay here in the house!"

"Relax! Your dad he's okay with you going with me!"

"What?! Since when- Why does this have to be all last minute!?"

"Who cares, it's already decided, let's go!"

"No you can't make me!"

With that, Sapphire grabbed him by his collar and carried him, jumping out of the window, giving Ruby a fright, "Barbarian.", he muttered. Sapphire started to run towards their secret base.

"Put me down! I can go by myself!", Ruby demanded.

"No, you'll just escape." Sapphire answered whilst running.

But he simply said, "I won't."

"Why wouldn't you escape?" Sapphire questioned, "You've refused to go would with me, and still are."

"Seeing how agitated you are, you could do anything. I wouldn't bother to escape. And If I were to, you would easily beat me up." Ruby reasoned.

Hearing what Ruby just said, Sapphire put him down, chuckling at the reason Ruby gave. That was insightful and would prove to be true, "Fine, but if you escape, there's more to beating you up. I swear-"

Ruby abruptly raised his hands up, "Okay, okay! I get your point, let's go already!"

Then they were off, again with no time to lose. Occasionally, since Sapphire was leading the two off them, she would look back to see Ruby actually was there. He was indeed following her. It was good to know that Ruby was telling the truth.

With 2 minutes left to spare, they arrived at their base. Ruby thought why they didn't just use Sapphire's Tropius to get here much faster, without having to run. He shook his head at though, thinking if he told his realization to Sapphire, she would have thrown him to a mud puddle for not saying earlier.

Both of them sat on the floor, beside each other, at the entrance of the base, with a clear view of the night sky above.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Sapphire exclaimed happily.

And the first firework exploded in the sky, showing off a the three starter Pokemon of Hoenn. Sapphire immediately pointed out the Pokemon, and continued as more fireworks began to beautifully show off what it was in the sky.

Ruby just stared at the girl beside him. The girl was so happy, that it made her look more beautiful in his eyes, and that was enough, even better than the awaited firework show. Whenever Sapphire would wonder out the fireworks, Ruby would glance at the show and agree.

The show finally ended, and both of cheered, and hearing shouts and claps from the town.

"That was fun!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, it sure was." Ruby agreed.

Sapphire turned to Ruby, "So Ruby, what's your New Year's Resolution?", she asked.

"Of course, to make my Pokemon more beautiful!" He immediately responded.

Sapphire chuckled at his answer. For someone so different than her, she like- or ever loved him that much. She unconsciously wondered how she came to ever liking Ruby in the first place."

"Well mine's to better for you Ruby, 'cause I love you..."

Immediately she blushed. This was her plan in the first place, but she was never fully confident about it. She observed Ruby's reaction. She saw a little red on his cheeks, and he seemed to be thinking. She got worried. Maybe she had gone to far with her plan.

"… Ruby..?" She called, trying to get an answer from him.

What she got wasn't she expected.

Ruby pecked her cheeks. Her already blushing cheeks, turned into a shade of scarlet. She backed away in surprise from Ruby, but he put a firm hand on her back to keep her from going. She heard a chuckle from Ruby.

"That wasn't really my New Year's Resolution," he said, "It's like yours really, only to be better for you. Maybe I can start by not lying... Sapphire... I remember..."

That was the answer she had been waiting for, and was worth it. She wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him delicately. Ruby kissed back as he wrapped one arm around her head and the other placed on her cheek.

She felt as her dreams were coming into a reality, one by one. The scene of each firework replayed in her mind, filling her happily. She felt she could do anything, as long as she was with Ruby, now and forever.

The kiss was soft, sweet and short. Sapphire leaned on Ruby's shoulder, while Ruby had his arm wrapped around her.

"Happy New Year by the way, Ruby." Sapphire muttered.

"Happy New Year too, Sapphire" Ruby said, kissing the forehead of Sapphire.

Soon, the events got the better of Sapphire, leaving her to doze of on Ruby's shoulder. Then, Ruby slept soundly, his head leaning on the top of Sapphire's

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!<em>**

**_Er... It says it's 1:58 am of January 2_**

**_I wanted to upload this earlier but I was so addicted to Kingdom Hearts lately. BTW, jusy finished the main story of KH2FM on critical mode (don't mind me pls)._**

**_Also, sorry if the story seems a bit rushed._**

**_Anyway PEACE_**

**_~itsToxic_**


End file.
